


Spooning

by JayEclipse



Category: TOME: Terrain of Magical Expertise
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Hotels, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Sleepy Cuddles, Spooning, this is just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 04:45:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13139358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayEclipse/pseuds/JayEclipse
Summary: Kirbopher should have just slept on the couch





	Spooning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hhdoesstuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhdoesstuff/gifts).



> this is an x-mas gift for my brother so i really hope you like it bro!  
> also this is based off a prompt from cuteness-prompts on tumblr

Chris was done with what was going on, he had agreed to share a bed with Michael so that the hotel room would be cheaper but now Chris found out that Michael hogged the covers, ok so it wasn’t the biggest problem the world had ever faced but it was sure annoying.

 

Chris stared at his friend who looked so snug and warm under of those covers, he felt almost envious but then had an idea, he shifted over to Michael and snuggled up to him and pulled some of the covers over himself, he lazyly put his arms around Michael as there was really a better place to put ‘em

 

He felt weirdly comfortable like this, he could hear Michaels breaths and being so close to somebody felt so  _ nice _ , also he was now a lot less chilly so that’s a plus.

 

The two enjoyed a uneventful night but soon wake up.

 

“Chris?” Michael was so very confused to what the hell was going on, for some reason he didn’t know, his best friend was spooning with him

 

“Ughh, yeah?” Chris had forgot that he was spooning with Michael 

 

“Why are you hugging me?” Michael asked

 

“Oh yeah right, you were hogging all of the blankets so i got closer to you to get back under them but then i didn’t have a great place to put my arms so i put them on you”

 

“You have to be joking”

 

“Do i look like i’m joking?” Chris pulled the most deadpan face he could

 

“You don’t” 

 

Chris pull more of the cover over himself leaving only a bit for Michael

 

“Hey! What’d you do that for?”

 

“Now you know how i felt last night”

 

Michael moved closer to Chris and did what Chris had done that night

 

“What are you doing?” Chris asked

 

“Now you know how i felt this morning” Michael joked

 

The two didn’t stop, going back and forth with the covers till…

 

The door opened and Stephanie came in

 

“What are you guys doing?” Stephanie seemed even more confused than Michael had

 

“Nothing!” Michael and Chris said together at the same time

 

“You know what? I don’t think i want to know” She laughed a bit at her two friends


End file.
